Amu's Revenge re-written
by xXDark15AngelXx
Summary: *My re-written story for Amu's Revenge* Amu's eggs get destroyed by the X-eggs, and the guardians don't seem to care, and Ikuto isn't there. 1 and a half year later, Amu, still holding onto her past. Is back as a famous pop idol. She's back to get revenge on the people she used to care so much about and nothing can get in her way, that was what she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Thankyou all for being so patient, I'm really happy that you guys haven't given up on me yet (atleast I don't think you have XD). This is the first chapter from the new Amu's revenge, I have re-written it a bit so it makes more sense, it is longer and that there is more detail. Sorry this wasn't posted earlier, I just found out about a new anime and I was instantly hooked onto it. **

*****Read the Authors note at the bottom of this chapter on things like when I'll update next and some other important things (: Thanks again!*****

Amu's revenge chapter 1 *Re-written*

***Amu's PoV***

Packing away the last of the papers. He smiles at us all and grabs his bag from the chair and hangs "Thank-you for your help guys, that's the last of the work today." Tadase says while he puts his bag on his shoulder.

I lie back on my chair and slouch down while yawning, "Ah~ that was tiring, that's much more work then we usually get. Why is there so much, Tadase-kun?" I look over to said boy and he looks just as tired as I am.

"Because Easter is making X-eggs all over the place, we can't keep up and they seem to have no pattern. They just pop up anywhere and create mayhem." He replies, sighing lightly. "Be careful on your way home everyone, they could create X-eggs whenever and wherever they want and we won't be able to tell where their next attack is going to be until it's too late. I'll be going first guys, take care. Kiseki, come on" We all say our goodbyes and he walks out the door in a hurry, I guess he must have to be somewhere soon.

I stand up and hold my bag in my hand. "Ran, Miki, Suu, come on, we have to get home in time for my television program!" I yelled and there was no response coming from inside the Royal Garden, so they must be outside. I quickly walk outside to look for my three charas. "Ran? Miki? Suu? Where are you guys?" I suddenly feel a cold breeze on my neck and I stand there frozen for a moment, that couldn't be a-a-a "GHOST!" I scream loudly and ran faster than I knew possible into the Royal Garden. I hear small giggles outside and see Ran and Miki clutching their stomachs from laughing too much and Suu is looking between me and the other two charas, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Was that you two?" I ask, nearly out of breath from that last scare. They said nothing, only giggling at the reaction they got out of me. "That was mean." I pouted slightly and made a grab for my bag, "come on guys, I don't want to miss my show! It only comes on once a week!"

Suu came and sat on my right shoulder while Miki and Suu (still laughing) came and sat on my left. I check my watch and see that I don't have much time until the TV program starts. I turn to say goodbye to the other remaining guardians but they were almost on the ground from laughter. "Seriously? Just because I get scared from a lot of things does not make me your source of laughter." The stopped laughing slightly, only a few occasional giggles could be heard. "Speaking about sources of laughter, I'm going to be late! Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow!" I run out of the Royal Garden, only faintly hearing the goodbye's from the other guardians.

I run quickly to a place where no one else was and look at Ran, still perched on my left shoulder. "Chara Change please Ran?" She looks at me and then nods. I feel a calm sensation wash over me when I feel the slight tingle in my wrists and ankles. I look down at my legs and notice the pink wing accessories hovering next to my ankles, I smile whilst remembering the time when I tried to shake them off and I ended up landing on a tall not-yet-built building, despite my fear of hights. "Hop, Step, Jump." I mumble and finally jump, lifting myself into the air. I didn't want to miss my TV program. Rima isn't the only one who enjoys comedy; I'd much prefer that over horror any day. Feeling the cold breeze blowing onto my body was nice and refreshing. My short pink hair flowing rapidly behind me

I look down and see the park, the park where I remember singing to the soft tune of Ikuto's violin. _Where are you now, Ikuto? Have you found your dad yet? are you coming back anytime soon? _It saddens me when I remember Ikuto, leaving. I remember him ringing me up on my phone using a blocked number, so, due to him using a blocked number, I could never call him back to see how he was going. He's always been mysterious; no one can figure him out. He keeps things to himself and he never lets me help.

"Amu-chan, X-eggs!" I look at Miki to see where she was pointing, to find the X-eggs. "Down there? Okay, let's go!"

I lower myself to the ground and try to find the black eggs. After looking for about 5 seconds, I see the flying eggs in a secluded clearing behind some thick trees. Running quickly over there, I call for Miki, there are quite a few there, so I'm going to need to use Colourful Canvas. "Chara Transform, Miki!" I look at her and she looks back "Hai!" She yells pretty loudly, despite her being a few inches tall.

"Chara Transform, Amulet Spade!"

I look down and see my transform complete **(You guys do remember what Amulet Spade looks like right? XD)**. I feel the large paintbrush in my hand, I don't know how I do it, but just thinking about it makes the paintbrush appear. I hold the paintbrush infront of me and get the power building up in me to focus on my hands, thus letting the power leak onto the paintbrush. "Colourful Canvas!" I yell and the colours spurt out everywhere, surrounding the X-eggs, but just before the colours encase them, most of the eggs flew out of the ring, resulting in them avoiding the trap. "What do I do Miki, should I purify the small amount I got or release them and try and get more?" I talk out-loud, not knowing why, seeing as I can just talk to her using my head, it just feels more natural this way. "Amu, you have to get more than that, seeing as there are a lot of eggs here, if you only purify that small amount at a time, you will run out of energy too fast, you won't be able to get them all!" Understanding the situation well, I let go of the few eggs I caught and I turn to have another go at getting the eggs. But just as I turn around, I stop dead in my tracks.

Ran and Suu are being forced into their eggs by some of the X-charas that have just hatched. "Ran! Suu!" I run to them, their small arms reaching out to me from their eggs, their yells for help are the only things I hear, their faces full of fear, but just as I was about to reach them, the eggs smash. The green and the pink dust of their eggs mixing silently as the wind carries it into the dark forest. I feel the salty liquid falling down my face, and dropping onto the grassy ground. I reach my arm out to the dust, screaming. They can't leave me, not now, not after everything we have been through.

"RAN! SUU! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I scream at the retreating dust. I slowly lower my hand and turn to the X-eggs and X-charas. Not even bothering to wipe my face of the clear tears I'm shedding. "Why?" I mumble quietly, starting to feel anger and sadness clash inside me, I don't know what to feel. I raise my voice, facing the black creatures full on, screaming. "DON'T YOU CARE? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?" More tears explode from my already swelling eyes. I drop to the floor. I feel my power from the chara nari subsiding and before I knew it, Miki was floating infront of me, her eyes just a teary as mine. "Amu," Miki looks down at the ground. That one word, her saying my name, forced me to crack. I started sobbing uncontrollably; I put my shaking hand on top of my little chest that holds my other egg. "Miki, get inside your egg and get inside the egg chest. I have to run. This is just a dream, nothing more than a dream. When I run away from the X-eggs, I'll wake up. I'll wake up and we'll all be back at my house together, okay?" I stand up and Miki reluctantly gets in the miniature chest. I'll protect her and Dia, it's the only thing I can do.

I stop wobbling from standing up too fast and I tighten my belt so the eggs won't fall out. I take my shaking legs and force them to move from the clearing and into the woods. I know my way around here like the back of my hand. The black beasts won't be able to find me. Despite knowing this, my chest was pounding along with my head. The tears wouldn't stop from flowing down my cheeks no matter how hard I tried. I turn a corner and suddenly a crowd of the X-charas were infront of me, I turn to go around and see a lot of X-eggs. There are more than before…a lot more.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and find myself looking at a wall. I turn my body around, noticing that I'm in a blanket. I sit up slowly and look at my wall-mirror. My eyes are puffed red and my cheeks have tear streaks on them, I suddenly recall last night's events…

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. I don't think I'll end up writing what happened to Miki and Dia, because I was crying while writing about Suu and Ran's deaths. It's 4:30am while I'm writing this so it might not make sense, if there is something you don't understand or a mistake you find in it, please tell me.**

**Okay, I won't be able to update as much as I would like because… 1: I've been doing horribly in school, so I have to do a lot to catch up and 2: I have a horrible cold, I can't stop sneezing and I cut the inside of my mouth somehow so it hurts more than anything I've ever felt (maybe exaggeration there, but it still hurts more that it should).**

**Also, tell me if you like this version better more or if you like the other one better. If there's anything you want added in, don't hesitate to ask, I love hearing ideas from you guys, it makes the story a lot better in my opinion XD. **

**Oh yeah! This will be an Amuto, so, I'm giving you a waring now (if you read this). If you don't like Amuto, then I suggest you leave this story and never come back for your own good XD (I'm joking). It also won't be rated very high, so, the most they'll do it kiss :P**

**Remember to Follow, Favourite and Review, it makes me super happy!**

**Thanks guys.**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay guys, I'm really depressed at the moment. My computer (Which I had a tonne of my fanfiction writings that I hadn't uploaded in it) Just died completely. And I'm stupid when it comes to computers, so I don't know how to take out the 'thing that holds all of your writings and folders in it' out, so I'm stumped. I have my brothers old laptop atm but there's no Microsoft word on it or anything, so I can't use it. The only way I can update Amu's revenge is by using FF itself, which means i can't quit out of it and have to write is all at once, which I can't do properly.

I am incredibly sorry, but the way I'm going to update is I'm going to write as much as I can at school, which I don't get much time on the computers, but I'll try my best for you guys.

I also had all my music on the comp, along with my nightcores and pictures etc, I'm really depressed atm and I won't update for awhile (About 1-2 months) and it makes me really sad.

I also recently lost a grandmother, which isn't helping my situation at all, but yeah. I'm really sorry, I will definitely update ASAP! I also have work and school work to do (which i had on my computer!).

I know it may feel like I'm making excuses or something, and it feels like it to me. But I will try to update soon, I swear. I feel really bad and annoyed and sad and depressed all at the same time (Obviously Ron couldn't feel this much (Harry Potter reference)). I'm going to try and remember as much as I can, but until then you're going to have to stick to this unreliable author.

Thankyou to everyone who Reviewed, I'll answer the Reviews in here to make it up to you.

**GotToLoveThoseCookies:** Great chapter and its more detail than your other story did on the first chapter. :) Cant wait for the next chapter.

Yay! That's what I was going for, sorry, but your wait is going to be a bit longer than usual, but I'll try make it up to you with an extra long one! XD Thanks for thou art review c:

**Takininja13: **so sad TT

Yay, XD That's what I was going for XD Prepare to (hopefully) cry next chapter, not sure what I'm going to do completely though, might make a change from the previous chapters I made and lost. Thankyou for the review!

**Amulet cool and Spicy:** Its really good but is anything bad going to happen to Miki and Dia?And is Ran andSu gone for ever?First I will scream here in the text about Ran and Su. ...NOOOOOOO RAN,SU COME BACK DON'T DIE!And I will rant more later anyway keep it going.

Well, to get kicked out of the guardians, Amu has to have no charas, otherwise it would make less sense than it already does. I'm still deciding the ending, but I know the answer to your question, but I won't answer it, it would be a spoiler!  
Rant as much as you like, I like to know what you think of it XD Thanks for the review!

**Dark193Angel:** It's already amazing and has me in love with it. Can't wait for more. XD & this version is already better. C:

Thankyou XD That's what I planned from the beginning, I hope you continue to read it and tell me what you think! XD Thanks for the review C:

Remember, you can review on this authors note if you want anything to happen, how you think my story is going so far etc, I love review, but I love Followers and Favouriters all the same XD.

I love you all and thanks for putting up with me! (Insert love heart in which FF will not allow me to place)

Sayonara!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the extremely long wait, it turns out that my computer didn't die, it was just waaaay over-used XD Also, I need to buy a new little battery thing for my computer, the one that holds the time and date etc, because I turned my computer on the other day and it said it was 2050 :P I have a stupid computer, which (being the weird me), I have named Shiro, because shiro in Japanese means white (my computer is white) and it's also the name of my favourite anime character ever (Isana Yashiro). **

**So, I decided that I will write Miki and Dia's deaths because you'll understand the storyline more, plus I came up with the idea for it just before I went to sleep the other night XD.**

**So, I hope you guys like this chapter, I'll try to post more often, I'm not a very reliable and/or organised person and I want to work on that :D.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or anything to do with it. ):**

Amu's Revenge chapter 2 *re-written*

***Amu's PoV***

I lie back down and bury my tear-stained face into the pillow, how could I let them die? Why couldn't I help them? Why did I just stand there? "WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" I screamed, voice muffled by the pillow. It's all my fault they're not here anymore, it's my fault they won't get to see the sunrise every morning, they always said that was the best part of the day, 'it's when all the warm colours show their true forms' they would say.

~Flashback~

I turn a corner and suddenly a crowd of the X-charas were infront of me, I turn to go around and see a lot of X-eggs. There are more than before…a lot more.

"NO! YOU WON'T TAKE MY OTHER TWO CHARAS! I WON'T LET YOU!" I put my hands on the small chest that has my last two shugo chara eggs in it. I didn't know that purifying eggs would be so dangerous.

"Impossible, Impossible"

They all started dancing around me, bobbing their forms up and down, like nothing ever happened. Without realising it, my hands released the egg chest and fell to my sides. I take a couple of steps back and my back hit a tree, I slide down the bark and close my eyes. _'It's all a dream, it's all a dream.' _I chant in my head, over and over. _'When I open my eyes, it'll all be over and I'll be back at my house, chasing my charas for taking my phone, threatening to text Tadase something embarrassing if I didn't do something for them.' _I open my eyes when I feel a small tug at my belt; I turn my head and see four X-charas taking out my last 2 eggs. I stretch out my arm, but the small black bodies are too far away for me to reach. Suddenly, if felt like reality just slapped me in the face. This isn't a dream. This is real, and if I don't do something, my remaining charas are going to get crushed. "NO! STOP!"

"AMU-CHAN!"

Before I know it, I'm on the ground, frantically trying to pick up the small remains of the blue and yellow eggs, but the dust has mixed in with my tears that have fallen on the ground. Suddenly, the dust disappears into thin air, not one speck remaining.

~End of Flashback~

Wait, they are 'the heart's eggs' right? Maybe they didn't die; maybe they're just gone for the moment. I'll see if Tadase-kun can help me, or maybe even Tsukasa.

Despite my hopes being lifted a little, I know not to expect anything too good; otherwise, if it's bad, I'll just be pushed into the ground harder. I get up sluggishly and grab my school uniform. I look into my little mirror on my desk and see my eyes puffed red and my cheeks are tear-stained. I can't be seen like this, guess I'll have a hot shower, I think that should help.

After my shower, I get changed and look into the half-fogged mirror, rubbing it a bit with my palm, I notice that my eyes have 'deflated' and the redness is pretty much gone, so by the time I get to school, it'll be okay.

I grab a piece of toast and my bag and walk out of the door, I'm early so taking my time wouldn't hurt…then again, I wanna know if Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia can be brought back.

"I'll get you back, no matter what." I mumble, picking up my speed a little with that reminder.

Arriving at the school gates, I walk through, and instead of going to the lockers like I usually would, I walk to the Royal Garden. I walk slowly to arrange my thoughts and to remind myself that it's a 50/50 chance that they'll be able to be brought back, so not to get my hopes high.

Walking through the doors, a wave of nervousness rushes at me and I stop walking for a moment. Does anyone even come to the Royal Garden this early?

"Hello, is someone there?" I hear a soft voice call out, Tadase!

"Tadase-kun, Is that you?" I call back.

"Amu-chan? Yeah, it's me. What are you doing here this early?" I walk in slowly, taking small steps, I see Tadase to the side, watering some plants, I've always wondered how they stay alive. Gaah, now's not the time to be thinking this, Amu!

"Umm, well the thing is…" Oh no, how do I say this? Admitting it to myself was hard enough.

"What's wrong, want to come in for some tea? I've got some up on the table." Tadase points his free hand towards the table in the middle of the Garden. I just nod a little and take a seat, pouring myself a cup of the hot beverage.

Tadase takes a seat across from me and looks at me with a concerned look on his face. I feel my cheeks heating up a little and I focus my wavering attention back the mug. I feel some tears rolling down my cheeks, and I wipe them away quickly.

"Amu-chan?"

"Tadase-kun, I'm worried, scared. I don't know what to do. The girls, they have…they have." I break down crying and I don't even bother to try and wipe them away, they'll just keep on flowing so it's pointless.

"Amu-chan, just take your time. No need to rush, we have a lot of time until school starts." Tadase gets up from his chair and walks over to me, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, before taking a seat next to me.

"Okay." I was still having a little trouble breathing, but I calmed myself down enough to talk. "Yesterday, after saying good-bye to you, I got my stuff and got ready to leave, and eventually, I did. I chara-changed with Ran and I flew over the park not far from here to get home. Then Miki felt the aura's of X-eggs, so we went to check it out. It turned out that there were way more than we thought there were. I Chara-transformed with Miki, and I tried to hit them with colourful canvas, but most of them escaped. Before I could try to get them again…" My voice cracked, making my next words incomprehensible, I waited a few moments before speaking them again, with what seemed a little bit of a clearer voice.

"R-Ran and S-Suu were being forced into their eggs, and then the next thing I knew, the remains of their eggs were being carried off. I didn't really know what to do, so I just ran, hoping to get away from them, but they caught up to me. I tried to protect them…but a lot of the X-eggs hatched into X-charas, so they were harder to avoid. They ended up crushing Miki's and Dia's eggs." My voice choked out small sobs when speaking, but I said it.

"I don't know what to do Tadase-kun. Are they gone forever? Is there a way I can get them back?" Not daring to look Tadase-kun in the eyes, I avoided his gaze which I could feel on me.

"Amu. You can't bring back someone who is gone, that goes for charas as well as humans. There's no way for your charas to come back." Tadase spoke, the thing is, I didn't hear any sympathy in his voice.

I turn to Tadase and looked him in the eyes. His ruby orbs had darkened and fogged up, they hold no emotion whatsoever. He also didn't use a honorific, what's with that?

"Amu, the Guardians is a group of people with a Shugo chara. Since you no longer have any of your 4, you are no longer permitted to call yourself a Guardian. I must ask that you hand in your Guardian cape along with the Humpty Lock by the end of the day."

With that, the blonde prince got from his chair and walked out of the doors to the Royal Garden.

"That's not fair, Hotori-san. Fine then, but I'll be back, back for my Revenge. No, I'll be back, for _Amu's Revenge." _I mumble to myself.

You'll regret this. Guardians.

**So, I was planning on making this longer, but I thought that this was a god place to end it. Again, sorry for the late update, hope you can all forgive me!**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a Vocaloid FanFiction with the couple GakupoXKaito (I'm a yaoi fan XD it'll be up in a month or two, if you wanna check it out XD)**

**Remember to Review, Follow and Favourite! ;) **

**Until next time, Dark Angels. **


End file.
